stuck
by Steeleafan
Summary: On their way to Niles and Daphne's wedding aneversery..Frasier's car breaks down. What will he say that Roz doesn't already know? Frasier/Roz as always. I own nothing.


**Frasier is visiting. He was married to Charlotte but she died five years ago. Frasier and Roz are making their way to Niles and Daphne's wedding anniversary party. Fredrick and Alice are much older now. The party is in a cabin far far away...in a land where you need directions.**

"Frasier could you turn the radio on..this silence is really getting on my nerves"

"sure Roz what station?"

"uh...just a sec I'll get to it" Roz reaches over to the radio and finds a station she likes.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough   
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing   
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love   
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open 

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love   
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love 

Roz was singing along. Once in a while she'd glance at Frasier as if she was trying to make a point. Frasier had never heard Roz sing. She actually had a pretty voice he didn't expect that. There were some commercials after that song.

" Roz?" He asked she turned to him there was a tear falling from her eye.

"...you have a pretty singing voice" He smiled she smiled a huge smile and blushed a little turning away.

"thanks Fras" She smiled as she looked out the window.

"what's wrong?" He asked

"..oh I was just thinking of how my life doesn't have a purpose..." Roz stated Frasier was surprised normally Roz wouldn't think that deeply.

" nonsense Roz..your life has a purpose.." He stated. Suddenly the commercials were over.

_Bright cold silver moon  
Tonight alone in my room  
You were here just yesterday  
Slight turn of the head  
Eyes down when you said  
I guess I need my life to change  
Seems like something's just aren't the same  
What could I say?_

I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I'll need a little good luck to get me by

I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time

I stare up at the stars  
I wonder just where you are  
You feel a million miles away  
(I wonder just where you are)  
Was it something I said?  
Or something I never did?  
Or was I always in the way?  
Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?

I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by

I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time

I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
What it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
Again

I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
But every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by

I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time

I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
What it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again 

Frasier was surprised that he was singing along. That for some reason this song reminded him of his friendship with Roz whenever he wanted to say something the right thing it didn't come out right.

He once thought he could be in love with her. He pushed the thought out of his mind that time.

Frasier now realized that his life with Charlotte was perfect...and he just wasn't ready then to love Roz.

Roz was a hard person to love. Now that he was far away, Fredrick would be off to college soon...Alice would be leaving high school,Charlotte had been dead for five years now. He missed her.

He also missed Roz when he was away. There was always this pang in his heart.

_She said I've never done a_

_thing like this ever before_

_and while the lights were out_

_her keys and dress_

_stuck to the floor_

_well I know we just met_

_but what's her name I forget_

_and at that moment she looked at me_

_and she said_

_O o O_

_this nights about me and you_

_to do what ever you want to_

_make me feel_

_make me love_

_make me can't get enough_

_and as I layed her down_

_her perfume took a hold of me_

_I kissed her neck_

_and she said_

_do what you want to me_

_I looked her deep in the eyes_

_and felt her temperature rise_

_and started living my fantasy_

_and she said_

_O o O_

_this nights about me and you_

_to do what ever you want to_

_make me feel make me_

_love_

_make me can't get enough_

_O o O_

_this nights about me and you_

_to do whatever we want to_

_till we can't get till we can't get _

_enough_

_O o O_

_this nights about me and you_

_to do what ever you want to_

_make me feel_

_make me love_

_make me can't get enough_

_and when the morning_

_her voice her legs burning like a cigarette_

_got what she wanted from me_

_then decided to leave I guess I thought of her differently_

_then she said_

_O o O_

And suddenly Frasier realized that the car died. The radio was off. Every light in the car was off. It was dark and they were on the road they didn't even pull over. It didn't matter there was no one on the road anyway. If their was it would be better then they would be found.

" Do you have a cellphone?" Frasier asked. Roz searched her bag. She pulled out a cell.

"HA! I do!" She smiled Frasier smiled back at her..watching her tuck her hair behind her ear.

She dialed Daphne's cell number.

" Hey Daphne..it's Roz..Frasier's car broke down...were ...on...Frasier what does that road sign say?" Roz asked putting her hand over the place where she talking.

"uh..." Frasier squinted and peered out the window "I think it says...rose ave" He said.

" he says it's rose ave" Roz stated she put her hand over the receiver again.

" she says were...about two hours away and she's coming to get us.." Roz said then she lifted her hand.

"thanks Daphne we should be good till then...we have..a blanket..." Roz stated. She closed her phone and put it in her purse. She turned to look at Frasier.

" Should we adjourn to the back seat it's already getting cold in here.?" Roz asked. She saw Frasier chuckle.

"Seriously Frasier is that they only way you've heard that word used in a sentence you know I don't mean that" Roz stated.

" Okay you go first" Frasier said. Roz got up careful not to hit her head she made her way to the seat directly behind her own. Then Frasier carefully made his way to the seat directly behind his own as well. Roz picked up the blanket off the floor and throw one half over the Frasier and pulled the other tightly around herself.

" So...now we don't have the radio..you don't have a book to read...what do we talk about?" Roz asked.

"...remember what it was like an KACL when you were my producer?" Frasier asked.

" those were some crazy..crazy times" Roz stated unconsciously scooting closer to Frasier. He thought it was just because she was cold.

"remember when I thought you were in love with me?" He asked Roz blushed. She had lied so badly then.

"yup..I told you off" Roz said "you thought that after all that time..." She trailed off chucking. Frasier smiled she had a cute laugh.

"well truth was...it was me that was in love with you" He said Roz now had her head on his shoulder. She tilted her head up to look at him to find him looking at her. His eyes were so soft.

"really?" She asked surprised.

"yeah I was scared because we were friends...and...well it seemed too weird"He said.

"what am I saying were and was for?" He asked she stared blankly at him.

" I still do" a hint of a smile grazed his lips. Roz looked at the ground.

"say something Roz..." Frasier stated.

"..I lied" She said. Then she titled her head back to look at him. "when I said I wasn't in love with you...I was desperately in love with you...okay still am" She said.

"isn't this sad?" Frasier asked

"why?" She asked

"well because it took us longer then Daphne and Niles.." Frasier smiled Roz jabbed him with her elbow.

" do you always have to out do your brother?" Roz asked

"yes and I have" Frasier smiled.

" how you figure?" Roz asked

"well because I have you..and he doesn't" Frasier smiled Roz rolled her eyes and gazed at him. Frasier was lowering his head. Roz was almost nervous. She'd kissed him before this time was just going to actually mean something for once in her life. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingures.

Then their lips touched. Roz's heart was racing..her cheeks were burning, and she was trembling.

It felt wonderful. Suddenly Roz saw light behind her eyelid and heard a horn. Roz was forced to part from Frasier. They gazed at each other for a moment. Then turned to see Daphne's car beside their window with Niles's in the passenger seat. They both had great big grins on their faces. Frasier got out of the car and into Daphne and Niles's. Roz had to get her bag then she was out and in the car. Once Roz and Frasier had fasened their seat belts Daphne had to ask.

" so ..what was that?"

"yeah you two seemed a little to cosy back there" Niles stated. Frasier reached his hand over to Roz's. She took it eagerly. He sqeezed it and she glanced at him.

"well" Frasier started

"well...Frasier said he was in love with me..and still is" Roz started saving everyone a lot of time.

" and then Roz said that she lied the day she told me she didn't love me...and that she still does..too" Frasier said. Roz looked at him and sighed she had to breath even though she was too afraid it was all just a dream. Niles and Daphne exchanged glances and then continued to drive.


End file.
